The Bad Boy and the Magic Scissors
by Ybarra87
Summary: Marco happens to be a well known trouble maker in Echo Creek. One day he comes across a strange merchant who sells him something that Marco couldn't say no to however as time goes by Marco is eventually confronted by the owner of the item he bought. This is just a one shot. I don't own anything belonging to SVTFOE.


**This was something that came to me and I had to write. This is a bad boy Marco story where he meets Hekapoo instead of Star. Now this is just a one shot but if someone wants to go ahead and make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Marco Diaz was only considered one thing in Echo Creek and that was trouble. Everyone in Echo Creek basically consider him the number one problem of his town. Now you make ask why people may think this and the answer is simple, it was thanks to the actions of a girl named Jackie Lynn Thomas. You see a few years ago Marco was once a kind smart and sweet boy with a reputation for being a safe kid but lost all of that thanks to Jackie. Marco had a crush on Jackie thinking she was cool and nice girl so when he started going out with her he was happy but as time went by he began to notice things about her. They were things he did not like but he kept them to himself. She tried to get him to do things he wouldn't even think about but politely managed to turn them down. Then one day he caught her having sex with one of his friends and saw her true colors when she saw him. She told him that she only went out with him because of his reputation and thought it would be fun to corrupt him since she makes it a hobby to go out with nice boys only to corrupt them and dump them once they were corrupted. Marco was angry and felt like striking back at her but knew she would just win if he did so instead he told her off, telling her things that made her really mad and walked away. He thought that would of been the end of it but it wasn't since Jackie had started spreading rumors that he had attacked her and tried to rape her. The whole school believed her except for his friend Janna, who was the only one who saw through her lies, but that wasn't the worst part seeing how his parents believed her as well. The parents who had raised him to be a good and honest person and to always help people believed he would do such an awful thing. As the days went by the treatment he had been receiving just increased until one day he finally had enough. Marco decided that if they wanted to think he was some kind of bad boy then he would give it to them so he decided to shed himself of his nice boy persona and became the bad boy everyone said he was. When his new persona showed up at school the next day he showed everyone that he wasn't the punching bag but the one who threw the punches and by the end of the day he had shown that he wasn't someone to mess with. After that he became the problem child of the school but in actuality he was just someone who wanted to be left alone and was striking back against the ones bothering him since the teachers wouldn't do a damn thing about it.

Marco was currently walking home from another day of school and detention. He had gotten into a fight with some boys who had tried to attack him from behind, luckily he had gotten use to sneak attacks and was able to dense when they were coming however even though he was attacked first and everyone saw what happened they still said Marco threw the first punch. Principal Skeeves was going to use this incident to finally expel him but Marco was able to show that he was attacked first as he made a video with his phone the moment he sensed them coming. He then showed it to Skeeves stating that if he was expelled for defending himself then the video would be leaked online showing what an incompetent buffoon he was and it would probably launch an investigation on how he runs the school which will discover that he has been embezzling school funds for his ice cream problem. Principal Skeeves knew he was screwed if Marco posted the video online so he expelled the kids who attacked him instead but gave him detention for making him mad. Marco considered it a small price as it showed that he was not to be underestimated by anyone.

As Marco continued walking home he decided to stop at a convenience store since he was in no hurry to get home since he was in no hurry to be yelled at by his mom and dad. As he went in to buy a snack and exited he noticed a man sitting on the ground by the entrance. He was wearing a dark brown cloak covering his whole body making sure his face couldn't be seen as well. Marco noticed he was sitting a carpet with dozens of strange items on it. Marco was about to walk by him with no intention of asking what he was doing unfortunately he wasn't fast enough as the man called out to him.

"Excuse me young man but could I have your attention for a moment." The cloaked man said.

Marco just wanted to walk away but for some reason he decided to humor the man and find out what he wanted. "Yeah, what do you want?" He asked.

"I happen to be a merchant who travels throughout different lands selling items ordinary people have never seen before. I couldn't help but set up my shop here just right now and was wondering if you could be my first customer for the day." The merchant said as Marco just looked at the guy suspiciously.

"I'm not interested in what you have to sell." Marco said as he tried to walk away only to stop when the merchant said.

"But you have not even seen what I have to offer Marco Diaz."

Marco just turned around and looked at the merchant trying to get a good look at his face but couldn't due to his cloak blocking his face. "How do you know who I am?" Marco asked trying to get an idea of who he was dealing with.

"I know all about you." The merchant replied. "About how you were once a good person forced to become who you are now because of another's lies. While people think you are a heartless punk you are just a soul who wants to live his life in peace. In fact you long for a place where you can live your own life without having to worry about others trying to hurt you. I happen to have something that can help you find what you want the most: a place you can consider home without having to worry about lies and deceit."

Marco couldn't help but find himself listening to the merchant's words as if they were speaking to his soul. "What exactly do you have?" He asked curious what this man could give him.

"I happen to have something very special." The man said as he pulled out a pair of scissors and held them out.

Marco just gave an unamused look seeing what he was holding. "Those are scissors." He pointed out.

"Yes but these are not ordinary scissors. These are magic scissors." The merchant said as Marco rolled his eyes.

"Magic scissors?" Marco asked with a skeptical look.

"Yes, these scissors have the ability to take you to different worlds." The merchant replied as he then noticed the look on Marco's face and placed them in his hands. "Give them a try. All you have to do is hold them up and cut into the air, they will then open a portal that will take you to another world."

Marco just rolled his eyes and decided to humor him only to be shocked when a portal then opened, curious about what was on the other side he stuck his head in to find it was a bar with a bunch of monsters drinking there. After peeking inside he removed his head and listened to the merchant's instructions on how to close it, once he had closed it he looked at the merchant. "How much?" He asked.

"Well normally the price for such an item is very high but for you I think I can make an exception." The merchant replied. "Let's see how about twenty dollars?"

"I have that." Marco said as he reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet only to stop when he realized something. "Wait a minute. Normally such a thing is too good to be true so there has to be a catch. What is it?"

"There is no catch." The merchant replied however Marco couldn't except that answer so easily.

"You're telling me you would give up such an item so easily? Something that could take you to other worlds where you can sell your stuff to people?" He asked with a suspicious look on his face.

"I have my own pair." The merchant responded.

This just made him Marco more suspicious. "You have your own pair and you happen to be selling something like this to me? How did you get these? Did you steal them?"

The merchant just looked at Marco and even though Marco couldn't see his face he could easily tell he was offended. "First of all I do not steal the items I sell!" He shouted. "As for how I got these I found them on the floor of a club."

"You found them on a club floor? Did the person who owned them come looking for them?" Marco asked.

"No they did not which tells me that the owner of these scissors owns a lot or they were just plain careless with them. Either way they didn't bother to look for them right away which tells me that they own more scissors." The merchant said as he then asked. "Now are you going to buy them or not?"

Marco just nodded his head as he pulled out his wallet and paid the man. As Marco held the scissors in his hand he looked at the merchant who was immediately packing up. "I'm curious why did you sell these to me? I mean you don't really know me and you let me use them at the risk that I could run off with them. So why?" He asked.

The merchant just looked at Marco. "Because I am a good judge on people. I know a good person when I see one and supply them with something that can change their life." He said. The merchant then finished packing and walked off as Marco watched him walk away until he couldn't see him anymore he then looked at his scissors and decided to use them.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

It had been weeks since Marco had bought the pair of scissors from the mysterious merchant he encountered. He had been using them to go to different places to blow off steam from incidents that made him very angry. He had discovered a place where fights were organized and had been visiting that place frequently whenever he was really angry. He had also been going to other worlds mostly to see what other worlds there were.

Right now he just had an encounter with Jackie in front of the convenience store and like always when he ran into her, he was very mad. He needed to blow off the steam so he went to the alley behind the store making sure no one was around and opened a portal only to see it wasn't a normal blue portal but a strange orange one. "Well this is new." He said as a white hand grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him into the portal. As he fell to the ground he quickly picked himself up noticing he was in some kind of waste land.

Before he could figure out where he was he heard a woman's voice call out to him. "Where did you get these?" The woman asked as Marco looked to see a strange demon woman with red hair and white skin sitting on top of the portal holding his scissors. She was wearing an orange ballgown with a black tiara on her head with a lit flame on top of it. Marco was about to answer her only for her to jump off the portal and land in front of him. "Seriously, fleshwad. Talk." She ordered.

Marco didn't know who she was but he did not like the fact that she was telling him what to do. He had no idea who she was but he could sensed some kind of authority coming from her. He was going to answer her nicely but the moment she called him a fleshwad, nice went out the window. "I don't see how that is any of your business." He told her in a rude tone.

"Wrong answer. I'm the forger of all dimensional scissors. Each pair is made specifically for the entity who earns them." She said as Marco gave her an unsure look.

"Well good for you." Marco said to her causing her to give him an offended look. "Look I would love to stay and chat but I want to blow off some steam so give me back my scissors."

The woman just gave out a scowl. "Didn't you hear what I just asked you?! Tell me where you got these scissors!" She screamed out.

Marco seeing that she wasn't going to back off until she got her answer decided to answer her hoping she would give him back his scissors faster. "I bought them." He said.

The woman just gave him a stunned look hearing that. "I sorry could you repeat that, I thought I just heard you say that you bought them." She said as she gave out a small laugh like he was joking.

Marco seeing this gave a small smirk as he said slowly. "I bought them."

The woman's eyes just turned bright red as the flame on her tiara began to burn fiercely. "SOMEBODY SOLD THEM TO YOU!" She screamed out as Marco just stood where he was not flinching at her temper and giving a small smirk.

"That's what I said." Marco replied as the woman then grabbed him by his jacket and lifted him up.

"I want to know who this guy who sold them to you is! Now!" She yelled.

Marco just looked at her maintaining a straight look on his face and not showing one inch of fear towards her. "I don't know who he is. He's just some merchant I came across." He answered.

The woman just gave out a growl hearing that. "Tell me what this merchant looks like." She said in an angry tone.

"Say please first." Marco replied causing the woman to growl at him.

The woman could see that Marco was not an ordinary human and knew she had no choice but to humor him. "Please tell me what the merchant looks like." She said.

Marco just gave a smirk hearing that. "There now that wasn't hard." He replied. "As for what he looks like I really can't tell you. He was wearing a cloak that covered his entire body."

The woman gave out a roar hearing this as she released Marco. "I don't know who the moron thinks he is to steal from me but when I find him I'm going to make him regret it!" She shouted.

As Marco watched her rant about what she was going to do once she found the merchant, he decided to get her attention. "Yeah, he told me that he didn't steal them." He said causing the woman to look at him.

"Oh so he didn't steal them from me? Then how did he get his hands on them?" She asked.

"He told me that he found on the floor in a club. He said that the owner didn't come looking for them which told him the owner owns a lot of scissor or was just plain careless with them." Marco answered. He then saw notice the look on her face when he told her they were found on a floor inside a club.

"Well he's lying! He obviously stole them from me!" She said in a defensive tone.

"No he didn't." Marco replied. "Judging from the look on your face, you just realized you lost them in a club and didn't notice they were gone until later. You're just saying someone stole them to cover up for the fact that you lost them."

The woman gave a stunned look since Marco had guessed it right. She just gave another frustrated growl as she then shouted out. "Just get out of here I have all the answers I need!"

"Not without my scissors." Marco replied causing the woman to stare at him.

"These scissors are mine!" She shouted.

"Wrong the moment I bought them they became mine." Marco responded as she then glared at him in anger.

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to?!" She shouted.

"No you never told me your name." Marco replied.

The woman just face palmed herself seeing how she walked into that one. "Fine I'll tell you. She said as she held the scissors up to the flame on her tiara causing strange writing to appear on them and then held them up to his face.

"Lady I can't read that." He said.

"That's me. That's my name. He-ka-poo. Hekapoo!" She shouted.

"Oh yeah I think I see that." Marco said as he looked at them. "But they say H-Poo."

Hekapoo just gave a puzzled look as she looked at them. "No they say Hekapoo." She replied.

"No they say H-Poo. Besides you sort of look like an H-Poo." Marco said.

Hekapoo was about to argue some more until she realized that she was being messed with. "Alright enough of this! Just leave." She said as pointed to the portal she dragged Marco through.

"Not without those scissors." Marco said causing Hekapoo scowl at him.

"They aren't yours!" She shouted.

"Well it seems we reached an impasse since I am not leaving without them and you are not going to give them back to me. It seems we're going to have to find some way to compromise."

Hekapoo just gave out a scoff the last thing she wanted to do was compromise with a dumb human let alone one of the most annoying humans she has ever met. She knew she had no choice but to agree to a compromise since it seemed to be the fastest way to get rid of him. "Very well do you have an idea?" She asked thinking it was going to be a stupid idea.

"You said that you make a pair for someone if they earn them. I take it the only way I'll be on my way faster is if I earn them." Marco said.

Hekapoo just dropped to the floor laughing. "That's rich." She said as she got up. "You humans are so lame times a thousand and so cute thinking you can do things that humans can't do." She said as she then poke him in face with her finger. "Boop."

Marco just maintained a straight look on his face as he looked at her not flinching when she poked him. "What's the matter afraid you might lose?" He asked knowing that it would get her pissed off enough to agree to it.

Hekapoo just gave a growl hearing that. "Fine you want to earn them then I'll give you a chance to earn them." She said. Hekapoo was getting fed up with this human and saw this as a chance to humiliate him and show him how pathetic he was. "All you have to do is blow out this flame." She said as she walked right towards him and pointed to the flame on her tiara.

Marco knew that this wasn't going to be easy so he carefully walked up to her keeping an eye on what she was going to do. The moment he tried to blow out her flame she jumped back a few feet. Marco saw that this was going to be a chase and gave a small smirk. "This is going to be fun." He said as he began chasing her only to see that she was incredibly fast and already gone. As Marco began to think what his next move was going to be he sensed someone coming from right behind him and immediately turned around to see it was Hekapoo. He then grabbed by the arms and pinned her to the ground.

"Well I have to say I didn't think you would catch me so quickly." She said in a flirting tone. Marco just looked at her while she gave a smirk. "Well aren't you going to blow out my flame or are you thinking of having a bit of fun with me first?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Sorry you're not my type." Marco replied causing Hekapoo to give a small pout.

"Well you're no fun. Just hurry up and blow out my flame." She said with a pout on her face.

"I would if you were the real thing but I can tell you're just a fake." Marco replied as the Hekapoo clone gave a shocked look.

"How did you know?" The clone asked.

Marco just gave a sigh. "Lady, I have been in a lot of fights where I had to keep my guard up against sneak attacks as well as keep track of my surrounding. I have to keep a close eye on what my opponent my throw at me but taking notice of every detail so the moment I caught you I knew you weren't the real thing since you didn't give out that air of authority she had around her. I can also tell by the look in your eyes that you're not serious like she is."

"Oh can you tell what I'm like?" The clone asked in a seductive tone while giving a smirk.

"If I had to take a wild guess I say you were a part of her fun side, the side she doesn't let out too much. The one that wants to do things she would not normally do yet she keeps you bottled up instead." Marco answered.

The Hekapoo clone just gave a smile hearing that. "You have no idea how happy it makes me feel that someone can tell that I want to be let out more often. I know I may be a part of her but sometimes I just want her to take a break and have some fun." The clone said as she then asked. "Do you want to know how to pass this trial?"

Marco just gave a confused look hearing this. "Why do you want to help me?" He asked.

"Because I can see you not an average human and know you can actually pass this." The clone answered. "Besides I'm tired of my main self focusing on work all the time only going out for a drink and to dance for an hour or two but I want more than that! I know you can actually show her a good time and get her to loosen up plus I want her to know that she is clearly underestimating you."

Marco just thought to himself for a second and then looked at the clone. "Tell me how to pass it." He said causing the clone to grin at him.

"It's easy, the real me is hiding and she wants you to blow out all of the flames on us clones before you get hers. She won't let you get to her until you do." The clone said as Marco gave a small smirk.

"I have to say I was looking for another way to blow off steam but I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy this." He said as he moved to blow out the clones flame only to be stopped by her.

"Wait! There's something I want you to do first." She said causing him to stop right in front of her face.

"What is it you want me to do?" He asked as she then whispered into his ear. After hearing her request his face turned a little red. "Seriously? Why?"

"Yeah. I want you to because the moment you blow out my flame my memories go directly to her and she will experience it. I want her to know that to know what she could be experiencing besides even though your hands are a bit roughed up you have a really nice and soft touch. I sort of like it." The clone answered.

"Fine I'll do it." Marco replied with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Thank you." She said as she then noticed the look on his face. "I have to admit you look cute when you're uncomfortable."

Marco just rolled his eyes hearing that and then took his hands off of the clone only to put them on her ears. He then began to rub them as the clone began whimpering and letting out small moans turning his face red. After a few minutes he then stopped as the clone looked at him with her entire face red and sweating. "I'm going to blow out your flame now." He said.

The Hekapoo clone just gave a nod as she then said. "Thank you." Marco then blew out her flame causing her to disappear. He then got up so he could begin searching for the other clones not knowing where to go until he heard a bunch of shouting coming from a hill. He went towards the hill to see a whole bunch of Hekapoos, he also noticed that the real one was standing in the middle holding his scissors with her face dark red as were some of the faces belonging to her clones.

"I take it you found out that I took out your first clone." Marco said as Hekapoo just stared at him in embarrassment.

"You animal! How could you do such a thing?!" She shouted as some of her clones took her side.

"You make it sound like I did it for no reason when it was your clone who asked me to do it." Marco replied as some of Hekapoo's clones took his side.

"You could of told her no!" Hekapoo pointed out as the clones on her side agreed with her.

"I could of but she was so helpful I thought it would be good to honor her last request." Marco stated as the clones on his side agreed with him. Marco then noticed the look on Hekapoo's face and said. "I have to admit you sort of look cute when you're embarrassed like that H-Poo."

Hekapoo just turned more red hearing that. "Don't call me that!" She shouted out while Marco gave her a smirk.

"But it suits you so well H-Poo. Think of it as a cute nickname." Marco replied as Hekapoo's face turned entirely red. Seeing that she was complete flustered and not moving Marco decided to snap her out of it. "I thought this was going to be more interesting, I could end it now by blowing out your flame but then the fun of chasing all of your clones would be wasted. I hate taking the easy way."

Hearing this Hekapoo immediately snapped out of it. "I clearly have been underestimating you but that ends now!" She screamed out as she began opening nine portals having her clones jump into them as she blended into the crowd and jumped into a portal along with them. "You should give up now because it's only going to get hard from here." Hekapoo's voice echoed out as a portal then opened in the middle.

"Oh but then I wouldn't be able to go all out on you, H-Poo." Marco said as he then jumped into a portal.

Hekapoo just watched Marco from her forge as he began chasing her clones. She had to admit she was sort of impressed with him on how he handled her first clone but then she thought about what he did to her clone. It made her so mad that her clone allowed a lowly human to do something like that to her but she had to admit she did like it and the way his hands felt. Hekapoo immediately snapped herself out of it and continued to watch him.

As a few months went by she couldn't help but wonder about Marco, she could tell there was a story with him. She could tell that something or someone had hurt him in the past and wanted to know the story about it. She knew it would be years before he could reach her if he even could so she decided to use this time to find out about him. She knew the best way to find out about him was to ask about him on Earth which she knew would take a while so she went to the portal she dragged him through which was still open. She was about to go through it until she sense a human on the other side of it checking it out. She could tell that this human had the scent of Marco on them and decided to question them by jumping through the portal.

Janna had witnessed the encounter Marco had with Jackie and saw him walk off towards the alley behind the convenience store. Janna decided to follow him to make sure he was okay only to see him pulled out some scissors and cut into the air with them opening an orange portal in the process. Janna had no idea what was going on but decided to see what was going to happen only for a white arm to grab Marco pulling him into it. Janna just gave a shocked look as she looked at the orange portal, she had no clue to what or who took Marco but she slowly made her way towards it. As she got close to it Hekapoo jumped out of it.

Hekapoo immediately introduced herself to Janna and began asking her about Marco. Janna asked her what she did to Marco only for Hekapoo to tell her he was fine. She told Janna that she was putting Marco through a trial he requested and just told her that she wanted information about him because she was curious about him. Janna had no idea what Marco did but could tell he certainly made an impression on her seeing the look on her face as she described Marco as some kind of animal who can't keep his hands to himself. Janna was curious about what Marco did to her so she decided to answer her questions about Marco eventually telling her everything that had happened to him. Hekapoo was shocked to learn what had happened to Marco to make him this way and could see why he was fighting her so hard to get back those scissors, he was using them to get away from his troubles. She knew right then and there that Marco was going to earn a pair a scissors no matter what.

It was right around then that Janna noticed the looks Hekapoo was giving as the memories of the clones Marco blew out began to enter her mind. Hekapoo began to experience everything her clones went through causing her face to turn bright red with embarrassment as well as causing her to drool a little. She knew Marco was almost done with the trial and immediately went back to her forge telling Janna she would see Marco soon before she jumped back into the portal.

SIXTEEN YEARS LATER

HEKAPOO'S DIMENSION

Hekapoo just patiently waited for Marco to arrive in her forge. She had started to make his scissors as she felt him arrive in the area riding a dragon cycle. She felt the memories of the last two clones who were guarding her home enter her mind and gave a small smile. "I have to admit you're not bad for a human." She said with a smile as he sat himself down on her sofa.

"I do have to admit it was a challenge and you're clones did give me a good fight but all in all I'm glad I did this. This whole adventure was something I thankful for." An older Marco said as he looked away from her. "I don't have a lot of good things going for me back home and there's some people back there who just really set me off. It makes me long for a place where I could feel at peace without having to worry about any trouble. This challenge gave me some of the greatest memories that I will always cherish." Hekapoo just blushed as Marco got up and approached her. "It's sad that this is the end." He said as he blew out her flame.

Hekapoo then handed Marco the scissors she made with his name engraved on them. "Here you go. You truly earned these. I really underestimated you and I do have to admit I will cherish the memories we made as well." She said with a smile on her face as Marco smiled back at her. Just then a thought occurred in her mind. "You know we don't have to part ways like this. We could make a few more memories." However before Marco could say anything the sound of someone eating chips causing the both of them to stop what they were doing and see Janna sitting a chair nearby eating chips.

"Janna? What are you doing here?" Marco asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, I was nearby and saw you get grabbed by Hekapoo here. I didn't know what happened or what to do but then she jumped out and began asking me questions about you. She wanted to know everything about you since she said you were some kind of wild animal who couldn't keep his hands to himself. After she was done she jumped back through the portal telling me you would be back soon but I decided to follow her without her knowing." Janna said as she then walked over to Hekapoo and whispered into ear. "Now I know what was making you drool not that I blame you. Sorry for blocking the moment."

Hekapoo just gave an annoyed groan as she looked at Janna and noticed she was eating her chips. "Are those my chips you're eating?" She asked.

"Yeah, they're not bad. You're out by the way." Janna replied.

Hekapoo just rolled her eyes and gave out a groan as Marco went up to Janna. "I'm sorry for being gone for all these years. I have a good feeling no one really cared about where I was except you. I bet everyone was glad that they didn't have to see me for sixteen years." He said as Janna just gave a curious look.

"Sixteen years? Marco you've only been gone for eight minutes. I mean weren't you wondering why I'm still young while you're older, not that I'm complaining." She said as she admired his abs.

Marco just glared at Hekapoo who was standing nearby and giving him a smirk. "Eight minutes?!" He shouted out.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you time goes differently in this dimension. Not sorry." Hekapoo said with a small victorious look on her face.

Shortly after that Janna convinced Marco to come back with her to Earth which he agreed to after Hekapoo agreed to look after his dragon cycle Nachos. Marco went back to Earth only for his older body to regress back to his teenager body since he was back on Earth's timeline. Marco then went back to his normal routine on Earth with Janna using his scissors to go to places to blow off steam. For Marco it was an adventure that he would always remember and cherish but for Hekapoo it was something else. She had met someone who had impress her so much that she now knew what to and who to see when ever she had some free time from her busy schedule. Marco however had no idea that this was just the beginning of his unique relationship with Hekapoo.

THE END


End file.
